You win some, You lose some
by pinkminx
Summary: New and improved, I have taken down the old fic and fixed it up chapters 1-4 here, the rest to come- R&R let me know if you still like it


A/N: This is unbeta'd I will get around to editing soon, I put it up now because of all the PMs asking where it was

-You win some you lose some; I never fully comprehended that old adage. I mean I got it sure; the message was pretty fucking clear. It's just sometimes life and death can throw you a curveball; and the definition of winning and losing can become pretty distorted.

Georgia sat on the bonnet of her Red Ford Mustang. It was nearing dusk on a steamy hot summer's afternoon, and she was waiting in a small dirt car park on the edge of an old baseball diamond, watching a junior little league game. Mason was reclined on the other side of the bonnet propped up on his elbows; they were both eating ice creams

"So what's the play?" He asked surveying the park  
"I dunno, I got a feeling is got something to do with that van" she said nodding her head towards the snack van that was parked near the old bleachers.  
Georgia had already identified and claimed her reap; a Mrs Jeanie Smythe.  
Jeanie was a large heavy set middle aged woman. She was fat, grossly overweight, and morbidly obese. She had already made three trips to the snack van and they had only been there half an hour.

Georgia and Mason both looked over to the bleachers where Jeanie was seated and watched her struggle against her enormous weight to stand up.  
"Could be a heart attack, or she could choke on what would be her fourth corn dog?" Mason scoffed as they watched as Jeanie, once again, fell back into her seat. The bleachers shook and moaned in protest, Mason laughed again "She's like a turtle stuck on its back, and she can't get up. Maybe the bleachers cave in?"  
Georgia looked at her watch and to the post it in Mason's hand.

There was a minute separating their reaps; Masons reap was a slight, frail old man with wispy white hair and skin covered in liver spots. A Mr J Atkins, who had taken shelter from the afternoon's sun under the cover of the snack van's awning. Georgia glanced over to the bleachers and the snack van; she saw the graveling climb into the open window and pounce on the hot dog warmer; splashing tomato sauce all over the vendor. The young man stationed in the van looked down at his clothes and exited the van making his way across to the toilets that were situated on the other side of the park.  
Georgia patted Mason on the leg and pointed to the man "It's the van" she concluded.  
At the same time the graveling had jumped into the ketchup Jeanie had finally made it to a standing position and was now ambling over to the vacant snack van for the last time.  
"Showtime" Mason said as he sat up leaning forward to get a closer look  
Jeanie had began banging the stainless steel counter top of the van in a vain attempt to get the vendors attention, who unbeknownst to her was still making his way to the bathroom. As the minutes progressed Jeanie became more and more agitated and banged harder and harder. Mr Atkins glanced nervously at the large woman and took a slight step back.  
Jeanie banged the counter one last time and a screech cried out as the arm of the awning gave way and swayed slightly. A cheer could be heard as a ball was hit sending high into the sky. The crowd watched as the ball started to come down; landing on the broken awning sending it crashing closed jamming Jeanie's head. The man who George had guessed was the coach-who had ran over to try and abate the angry woman, now started to sprint the remainder of the way and quickly released her from the window. He failed to uphold her massive weight and slipped sending both the coach and Jeanie hurtling backwards landing on Mr Atkins.  
At the same time Georgia saw that the home side were now cheering the last ball had won them the game and incidentally lost two lives.  
"You can't get between a fat lady and her corn dog" Georgia stated as Mason and she stood walking to the two souls that had appeared in front of them

"Am I dead sweetie" Mr Atkins glanced up at Georgia  
"Fraid so, you both are"  
"Oh well" Jeanie sighed "you win some you lose some"

-Yes winning and losing. It seemed to be the most important thing in a lot of people's lives. Whether it be winning a little league baseball game or losing your business due to health and safety issues causing deaths.  
-I hadn't won much since my death, which didn't really bother me. Depending on how you looked at it I had won a quasi boyfriend in Mason, but in gaining a relationship in Mason; I had lost part of my relationship with Rube. Mason had told me what Rube had told him since he found out. Rube wasn't happy, he didn't approve. Every time I had looked at Rube since the incident at the hotel I could still see my dad's pain and loss reflected in his eyes, which is funny, I rarely thought about my life or family anymore; you win some you lose some I guess.

*******

The five reapers were positioned at their usual booth at the waffle house. Mason was comically retelling their previous days reap about the fat woman who couldn't stand up.  
Once he had finished Rube handed out the mornings post its, excusing himself to 'make a sissy'

"He still hates me doesn't he" Georgia asked the girls as she watched Rube leave  
"He doesn't hate you, he just doesn't like the idea of you two you know" Daisy answered gesturing with her hands "and as much as you two try and hide it; you're both lousy actors and we can see straight through you. He knows you're fooling around, just give him a little time for him to see you guys can handle it" she concluded reaching a hand out over the table placing it on Georgia's.  
"For George maybe; it's been a bloody month and he is still pulling me in for one on one chats. I swear if he says "Mason I need to talk to you now," one more time, I'll fucking" Mason was cut off by Rube returning  
"Mason I need to talk to you, now"  
Mason moaned and tilted his head back against the booth with a soft thud. The girls got up and left smiling to each other.  
Mason called out to Georgia as she was leaving to wait to give him a ride down town.  
Rube sat in the seat opposite Mason  
"Okay, out with it what is it this time Rube"  
" you two still fooling around?" Mason didn't move, he continue staring at Rube insolently; clearly annoyed "Look Mason I've had just about enough of you"  
"No Rube, " Mason interjected "I'm sick of this bullshit, your incessant need to know all the details of our private lives, the constant one on ones telling me to stay away from Georgie, it's not affecting the rest of the group, the reaps are getting done, What's your fucking problem Rube?"  
Rube stayed quiet, Mason could see the simmering rage boiling beneath Rubes surface- he was going to make the old man crack.  
Rube clenched his jaw and boar his eyes into Mason, as he continued  
"She's not Rosie Rube, you can't make up for lost time because you see George as a surrogate daughter redeeming yourself cos you fucked up and got yourself killed. You're not her father" Mason exhaled he was angry but after his speech his feelings of ire were starting to ebb. He glanced at Rube; he crossed the line.  
"At least I'm not a little drug addled fuck up like you," Rube retorted smacking a post it on top of the table in front of Mason "I'm not her father, but that is. Have fun dealing with it." he added before storming out of the room  
Mason picked up the post it Rube had left

C. Lass  
8:45 pm  
18th August  
108 4th street

"Fuck" Mason breathed quietly staring at the post it. Kiffany cautiously made her way over to the table  
"Everything okay hun?" She inquired motioning the coffee pot towards Mason "You want a refill? On the house" she added

Mason shook his head without looking up "No Kiffany, everything is not okay. Everything is completely and hopelessly fucked," Mason turned to face Kiffany waving the small piece of yellow paper in his hand "Do you know what this is?"

"It's a post it" she replied simply "It looks like you have an appointment with someone," She bent in a little squinting her eyes reading the small words written in thin black texta "for Wednesday" she added straightening herself up.

Mason nodded; If Kiffany knew who or what they were, she didn't let on. He knew it was an appointment, one he couldn't miss. It was with Clancy Lass, Georgia's dad; for Wednesday. Wait.....

"Wednesday?" Mason echoed

"Yeah, the 18th. It's Monday the 16th of August." Kiffany confirmed.

"Oh, Sweet Jesus Christ. Why the fuck did that old bastard give me the post it two days early; he knew I wouldn't have know what the bloody date was." Mason stood reaching his hands into his pockets and emptied them out onto the table.

Three screwed up one dollar bills landed softly on the table along with some lint, a few buttons and a lolly pop stick. Without looking at Kiffany he turned and made his way to the exit  
"I'm gunna kill him, again, sodding old..." he mumbled off as he walked at the door. Kiffany stood and watched him go her hand on her hip and slowly shook her head surveying the contents of Mason's pockets that lay strewn on the table.

Chapter 2

Mason stopped on the kerb outside the waffle house and scanned the street looking for Rube, catching a glimpse of his rusty old blue pick up as it turned at the end of the street.

"Mason hurry up my reap is in like, 15 minutes," Georgia called from her car. Mason strolled over and jumped over the door into the old mustang; sliding himself into the passenger seat. "I swear Rube wants me to get caught; the reap is front of the building I work at"

He glanced at the post it Georgia held in her hand "Hey same address as mine"  
"For a guy that doesn't want us to be together he sure as hell doesn't mind giving us the same locations for reaps" Georgia said as she turned the key in the ignition jolting the old car to life.

******

Georgia parked outside her building and looked at her watch- 5 minutes to go. They got out of the car and scanned the street looking for the danger signs. Fortunately the signs made themselves clear; a gunshot was fired and a stocky short man sped out of the doors of Happy Time, carrying a computer, and a shot gun in his arms.

Mason reached out and brushed his hand against the perpetrator as he passed them. The perp turned eying Mason suspiciously as he sped on undeterred.  
Moments later a short fair skinned blond security guard sped out after him, brushing past Georgia on her quest to catch the thief, not noticing her collecting her soul as she did. The stocky young man turned and shot at the security guard; the bullet landed squarely in her chest. She froze and let out a gasping cry before dropping to the ground.

As the man had turned to aim at the guard he hadn't realized the footpath had finished and the pedestrian crossing for the busy intersection had started; he also hadn't noticed the semi-trailer as it flew through the red light collecting the young man in the front of the grill.

Mason and George had watched with little interest, all in a day's work.  
- I suppose I've lost that sense of remorse or empathy people have when they rarely see death. The feelings of astonishment when a 20 tonne truck uses a man in his mid twenties as a hood ornament, is lost on me; I think I can speak for reapers everywhere- deaths get boring.

"I gotta go to work I'll see you tonight?" Georgia leant in and kissed Mason on the lips lightly "You'll have to tell me what was going on between you and Rube this morning" she added as she turned around and almost ran into Dolorous.  
"Oh Millie dear did you see that? Are you okay. I've called the police they'll be here in a few minutes they want any witnesses to stay kaput, and told to keep everyone inside, so you just wait here they'll be along soon." Dolorous rushed back to the doors taking quick short strides; her heels clicking on the pavement as she went.

"Damn it, I hate it when we have to get questioned, we're suppose to remain inconspicuous." Georgia complained as she threw her handbag back into the car, leaning against the door next to Mason; who was looking at the post it Rube had left him before storming out that morning.

"What's that? Another reap, you really are in the shit with Rube"

"You said it Georgie-girl" Mason muttered as Georgia leant in to look at the details.

Mason tried to hide it before Georgia had a chance to see anything but was too late

"Why the fuck does that have Lass on it" she asked her short temper flaring "Mason why the fuck do you have one of my family on that post it, who is it? Why didn't you fucking tell me?"

Mason could see Georgia was struggling to abate her tears. He tried to take her hand in an effort to calm her, but she pulled away

"Georgie- girl..." he started

"Don't fucking Georgie girl me who the FUCK is on that fucking post it" a single tear rolled down her face

"It's your dad, but it's not for another couple of days" he said softly, reaching out once again

"Why didn't he tell me himself, why did he give you the post it"

"Ms Hagen" a familiar voice beckoned, but went unheard, as Georgia was talking

"Millie" Dolores's voice sounded, ignored also

"Ms Hagen," a hand was placed on Georgia's shoulder and whispered softly "George"

"WHAT?" George spat as she spun around on the spot and was confronted with Roxy

"Millie..."Roxy was cut off

"Did you know about this too? Did Rube ask you first" Georgia pointed at the post it in Mason's hand

Dolores looked at the three reapers confused

"Ma'am, Ms Hagen, I think you need to calm down" Roxy spoke through gritted teeth as she eyed George, willing her to pretend they were strangers. Georgia came to her senses and stopped talking; realizing that Dolorous was watching them trying to work out how the mismatched bunch seemed to know each other.

"I can take it from here Mrs."

"Ms, Ms Herbig as in..."

"Yeah, yeah you can return to your staff now Ma'am"

Dolores trotted back inside the building and Roxy turned focusing her attention on George and Mason  
"What the fuck was that Georgia, we're not suppose to know each other when we're at our day jobs. What's the big fuss any way, Rube's just waiting for a little lovers tiff to rain some self righteous bullshit upon you two. And put that damn post it away Mason; what's my boss going to think when he sees you with a time and date and name of one of the deceased?"

"It's not for them it's" Mason started

"It's for my dad. Rube gave Mason a post it to reap my dad"

"Oh. you better fill her in on a few things then eh Mason?, and just to confirm you two didn't see a thing, shame that you were the only two witnesses" Roxy said as she walked away.

Georgia turned to Mason "What did she mean fill me in on a few things? What happened?"

Mason raked his hand through his hair

"We'll go out later have a couple of drinks and I'll tell you why I got transferred. Yeah?"

"What does that have to do with my dad and the reap?" Georgia enquired  
Mason kissed her on the forehead and took her in wrapping her in his arms "You'll see"

Chapter 3

Georgia couldn't concentrate on work that afternoon; although not for the reason she had given Dolores.  
Her dad had an appointment scheduled with death. One he couldn't miss- Or could he?  
Georgia began to theorize ways in which she could enable her father to miss the appointment. After coming up with a few scenarios she had realized that she had no idea when or where the appointment was to take place, she didn't even know where he lived anymore since the divorce; and she didn't know if her meddling would in fact cause his demise- it had happened before. She knew she couldn't ask Mason to tell her the details of the death, and he wouldn't show her the post it for fear of fucking the reap up; she also didn't want to get into more trouble with Rube or death.  
Her mind started to wander, and her thoughts became morbid as she found herself guessing how the dad would die. Realistically she had already lost him; her whole family in fact, but she was still able to be an observer; it was nice to know she could look in from time to time to see how things were.  
Dolores walked past Georgia's cubical for the umpteenth time that afternoon and paused leaning over the wall of the cubical.

"I'm sorry Millie, I really can't imagine how you must be feeling"  
"I know it's not fair it's, "Georgia paused realizing that Dolores was referring to the deaths that morning "The first time I've seen death up close"  
-Yeah right I wish  
"Sooo" Dolores drew out the 'o' "Who was that young man you were with this morning?"  
"Oh, yeah, that was Mason he's my" Georgia paused unsure of how exactly to finish her sentence. Mason and Georgia hadn't really spoken about the week at the hotel, or the following night once they got back home. They had been hanging out a lot, and occasionally made out when they found themselves alone; but due to Rube's protests and efforts at working them overtime- they were each on double reaps a day at alternating times, hadn't found much time to sit down and define themselves.  
Dolores looked at George and raised her eyes suggestively "something to play with? kinda cute in that rugged scruffy way, did I hear a British accent?"  
"Yeah he's from London" George replied  
"mmmm how long has he been here his accent is still quite strong?"  
"oh about forty years"  
"Fourteen years wow, must have fallen in love with out wonderful little town"  
"Yeah that'd be it"  
-Not the fact that been his stationed here for the past forty years doomed to collect souls for only god knows how long

"Well considering the amount of work you've done today "she glanced at the white screen of the computer a blank document page was open and the cursor flashed idly."You can take the rest of the day off"  
Georgia nodded and collected her purse.

Georgia arrived to an unusually empty house.  
She had become so accustomed to their house guest over the past few months that she hardly took notice of the ever present mess that was Mason's belongings that had slowly engulfed the lounge room. So she didn't pick up on the near spotless state of the room as she passed it, throwing her purse on the dining table as she instinctively checked the now empty terrarium that had once housed her pet frog; she remembered her sister Reggie and sighed, making her way to the kitchen.  
She opened the door to the fridge and stared aimlessly into the vast empty shelves; willing something to appear.  
-I wasn't hungry far from it after the news I had received this morning the only thing I could think of was a double shot of tequila and a chaser of whatever nasty liquor I could get my hands on.  
It was a habit she had carried with her into her un-life, standing at the open fridge not necessarily wanting anything, just browsing. She recalled her mother's voice as she stood hands on hips staring her down scolding her once again  
"Jesus Georgia would you close that effing fridge door; no wonder the electric bill is so high, honestly I should invest in a glass door just think of the savings!"  
Georgia sighed again and closed the door noticing the note that had been stuck on the outside by a ghastly magnet; courtesy of the previous owner.  
- The previous _alive_ owner, I can hardly imagine Mason had had a penchant for ugly fridge magnet souvenirs from the country's landmark eyesores.  
She smiled and took the letter reading it aloud  
"Georgie, you will be pleased to hear that I have found a house to call my own; courtesy of last week's reap." Georgia paused and remembered him telling her of an old woman with dementia who had died a Jane Doe with no survivors who had been fairly well off; with a house in her name completely paid off. "I'm sure Daisy will be pleased, it's only a block away, don't take this move the wrong way; I'm just giving you girls your space- feel free to pick my lock when you're lonely. Meet you at the bar on 5th tonight at 7ish, Rubes got me on a last minute reap. See you then.  
-Mason"  
Georgia re-read the note and peered into the lounge room; sure enough it was empty. She couldn't help feeling a little abandoned, and wondered if this would affect whatever it was that they had between them. She glanced at her watch 5 pm with a couple of hours to spare she decided to have a long hot show a'la Daisy A'Dair, with the hopes of washing some of the days stress away- she highly doubted it and found herself looking forward to the feel of the burn as she had her first drink; the warming and slow numbing she would feel as the alcohol worked its magic.

******

At 7 pm Georgia collected her bag and keys as she made her way towards the door, as she heard the handle turn and the dor mechanisms click into place as the door unlatched and swung open. Daisy swept through the door with an ease of elegance the wafting aroma of expensive perfume and berry lip-gloss made its way to George as she approached her.

"Georgia you look wonderful, hot date tonight?" Daisy enquired with a suggestive smile

George glanced down and studied her appearance, she hadn't made any real effort- although she had borrowed some of Daisy clothes; which, in her defence were the only clothes suitable for wearing in public that hadn't been spattered and stained with blood- one of the many perks of her job.

"Not really" Georgia replied slowly and carefully she wasn't in the mood to talk to Daisy about her appearance or date.

"Mmm hmmm," Daisy replied "Well you look really beautiful, and yes, you can wear my outfit" she smiled again

"Oh well, you, you weren't here and" Georgia stuttered as she reached the door

Daisy waved her off smiling and turned walling further into the house "you have a good time, and tell Mason I said hi" she added cheekily before disappearing into the back of the house.

Georgia exhaled and blushed slightly, closing the door and hopped into her car.

Chapter 4

Georgia strolled up to the bar, hoping to god the bouncer wouldn't card her. The large African/American man stood 6 ½ feet tall, almost filling the girth of the double doors.

The man intimidated the fuck out of Georgia. She slowly gazed up meeting his eyes and smiled. In return the man stood with his arms across his chest, expression unchanged

-Oh fuck I'm boned he's gunna turn me out.

Slowly a smile spread across the bouncers face as he turned and gestured toward the sign hanging on the door. Georgia followed his hand and read the sign

'Ladies night, free drinks til Midnight!!' He stepped back and let her in.

Relief washed over her as she scanned the packed room for Mason; she found him sitting at the bar. Georgia approached him and sat in the vacant seat beside him and ordered herself a double shot of tequila and a scotch on the rocks. Downing the two drinks hungrily before turning her attention to Mason.

"You know that may be considered an abuse to the free drinks policy, anyone would think you're out to kill yourself via alcohol poisoning- if it were possible to die twice" Mason chided

Georgia motioned for another round downing the tequila, making a small retching noise before replying "You moved out" she said, more as a statement than a question

"Yeah I thought I was outstaying my welcome and that house was available so…you know it doesn't change anything right? Between us?"

"Of course things have changed Mason you have to reap my dad, it changes everything, it's what Rube was hoping for" George looked at Mason, a solemn look had edged its way across his face

"This isn't a personal vendetta I've got on you, I'm doing my job. This has to happen. I know you're taking it out on me; I'd be concerned if you weren't angry but you have to understand that it doesn't change things your dad is going to die, and you can't do anything about it; trust me."Mason paused and reached over taking both of Georgia's newly ordered drinks and downed them quickly, resuming before Georgia could protest.

"Look I know it's tough at one point or another you will see your family members die. It happens to all reapers, the first one is always the hardest but it never gets any bloody easier; it's one of the drawbacks to immortality"

Georgia contemplated Mason's words; her anger ebbing slowly being replaced by curiosity. She didn't really know much about Mason when it came down to it.

"Have you seen your family die?"

Mason paused quietly his head down

"Yeah. It's why I was transferred here. What Roxy was referring to this morning; it's why I wanted to talk to you tonight."

Mason ordered a couple of drinks and downed them quickly before speaking.

"It was my third week on the job. My boss was relentless; never cut me a break, a real hard arse. I had thought I had finally gotten use to being undead, understand the reaping job. I kinda went through the same steps as you did; why I suppose I have always had this kind of kinship, understanding with you.

My boss showed me a reap he had for the afternoon- it was my dad.

My dad had always been a heavy drinker; I suppose it's where I got it" he chuckled slightly

"He was scheduled to go around 8pm that night. I couldn't let it happen, so I decided to go around to their house, pretending I was an old mate of mine. I told them in their haste to pack up all of Mason's stuff they'd taken something that belonged to me, so me and my dad spent the night looking through my stuff in the attic.

I made him miss his appointment.

He should have been going to work. He should have been struggling with the cap on his flask not watching where he was driving. He should have dropped the flask under the seat and been too drunk to see the train or the lights flashing on the level crossing ahead of him. He should have ploughed his old shitta of a car into the fifteenth carriage. Instead he was blind drunk talking shit with me.

My boss didn't know I was the cause of the cancelled appointment. I thought I'd done the right thing. I saved him.

I couldn't believe it when a week later his name came out again.

But once again I intervened. I slashed his tyres on his car and cut the power to the house. Once again he evaded death.

My boss found out about both the appointments and did his head in, he was furious. Told me that when a soul is meant to die, it has to die. If you interrupt them or change things so they live the soul rots in the body, it goes bad."

Georgia recalled her first reap; the little girl and the train wreck, Rube had told her the exact same thing then.

"A few weeks went by and I thought I'd gotten away with it, the boss man was on me like a fucking rash though; I couldn't take a bloody piss without his permission, round the clock supervision. On one Monday morning he gave me my last ETD in England. He told me I was being reassigned to America; my behaviour and constant distress was intolerable. My last reap over there was my dad.

I walked to my old house for the last time; my boss met me out the front. His last four word to me have been seared into my memory for ever, he told me I was a fuckup and to go and finish my reap to 'look what you've created'.

I entered the old silent house unsure of what I'd find.

My dad was meant to die exactly one month earlier, the whole time I thought that I'd saved him, that it was a good thing he was alive. I had never been so hopelessly wrong in my entire bloody life.

My dad had gone wrong, he may have been alive, but he was a hollow shell devoid of any rational thoughts or real emotion.

He went nuts that afternoon, tore the place apart, it was a mess there was shit everywhere. I found him in the basement; he'd strung himself up to a supporting beam and hung himself. That prick of a boss gave me the wrong time; so I wouldn't try to fuck it up again, teach me a lesson. He made my dad suffer through death 'cause I was a fuck up."

Mason sat motionless in his chair, staring at his feet. An uncomfortable silence grew between them as Georgia realized she couldn't save her dad.

"Can I be there, when you have to do it?" Georgia asked quietly

Mason turned his head, facing Georgia he opened his mouth and was about to speak, but Georgia continued cutting him off

"I want to see him, you know after, let him know I'm okay."

Mason paused and smiled "course you can, I don't know if Rube would agree though."

He draped his arm over her shoulders

- I think peoples definition of winning or losing has a lot to do with their perspective on life; where they're at and what they've achieved or failed. To an outside observer Mason looked like the typical loser and to those that didn't really know him, as well as some that did; a failure. He had spent the last forty years self medicating his death depression with booze and drugs, I'd always assumed it was something he did to cope with the everyday pressures of reaping; which may be true, or help numb the remorse button in his head; he was the only one of us that had inflicted his own death- there was no one to be angry at for Mason.

Although the same could be said for all of us; we all had remorse and regret and took actions to ease our suffering and depression in one way or another. We were all losers, missing out on a full life and fated to spend an incalculable amount of time reaping souls having to live on society's fringe, bearing witness to the worlds joys and revelling in its misfortune and never aging or growing ringing in decade after decade.

In retrospect we reapers kinda had it pretty fucking sweet, I mean how many times during my childhood and through my early teens had I wanted to live forever. How many people in this world spent fortunes on plastic and cosmetic surgery to avoid aging? How many comic geeks wish they were invincible; yeah I suppose we still could get hurt, pretty fucked up but it was impossible for us to die- again.

Winning and losing can really be put in to perspective when you think about it. Although one thing was for sure, I was going to lose my dad; and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. Although I had entertained the idea earlier I knew the it was fruitless- there was truly nothing I could do about it however desperate I was; Mason's story had reinforced the point, poor Mason I thought I had it bad....

*****

Mason glanced over at Georgia they were still in the bar and it was nearing 10. George was swaying slightly in her chair; she had well and truly taken advantage of the 'Ladies night' and consumed an impressive amount of alcohol. She had thankfully listened to his story and understood her inability to intervene. They had stayed at the bar but had barely spoken, Mason didn't want to push anything and George had seemed content in staying in her head, he smiled as he watched her face change slightly as she battled with her inner monologue.

Georgia raised her head and flicked a piece of hair away from her face; catching Mason with a silly grin plastered across his face.

"What's that look for" George smiled, the first he'd seen all day

"Nothing my dear, just watching you, talking away" Mason paused and raised his hand extending his index finger and touched Georges temple lightly "in there" he added

Georgia smiled again and gazed at Mason; she was tired for the first time in a while and the extensive amount of alcohol in her system only added to her drowsiness

-Maybe that's why Mason drank so much, just to get to sleep at night

She knew that wasn't true, she knew of his 'secret' stash of ill-gotten prescription drugs. She was ready for bed and in no condition to drive; she held her hand out and dangled her keys in her fingers

"Can you drive home I'm too drunk to bed" she managed; Mason laughed and took the keys helping her to stand and walked out of the bar.

Chapter 5

*******  
Mason pulled up outside the old house that the girls had now claimed. He glanced at Georgia who had fallen asleep and had her head slumped back against the old leather seat; she was snoring slightly.  
As Mason turned off the ignition, and the engine cut out Georgia stirred and looked up at him. She straightened in her seat and wiped the remnants of sleep from her mouth. Mason smiled and turned in his seat to face her  
"George, I know it's not the most ideal time to ask this, but I need to know what's going on, where I stand with you. I'm starting think that this thing between us isn't really going anywhere." Mason paused the words had tumbled out before he had a chance to stop himself  
Mason's words hung in the dense summer air, Georgia shifted uncomfortably in her seat as an awkward silence started to grow. Mason turned and faced the front of the car placing his bare hands on the steering wheel; playing absentmindedly with the ring on his right hand.  
Mason had taken her by surprise.  
- I didn't know how to respond. The alcohol had effectively numbed me from the day's events, and my mind was still a little clouded; but I knew the answer deep down. I liked Mason a lot and I found myself compellingly attracted to him; he was an enigma, the moment I thought I had him picked he would do or say something to completely throw me. He'd fucking done it again.  
-I wanted it to work, throw myself into his arms and let him carry me away not care what anyone thought; throw caution to the wind and act on impulse. But I had never been an impulsive person, and as much as I fought it I cared what people thought of me; I had an inane drive to please. We were so fucking different, and despite all my feelings telling me otherwise, I knew we couldn't really be together; we were dead, we weren't allowed to be in love and live happily ever after- this was no fucking fairy tale, and I sure as hell wasn't no Cinderella.  
He couldn't be my knight in shining armour, and I was no damsel in distress. I looked at him, I knew he was growing anxious, waiting for my response; the longer I left it the harder it would be to find the right words but I could tell he almost already knew what I was going to say.  
"Mason, I." he turned to face her, meeting her gaze; a look or doubt and sorrow was reflected in his eyes and he nodded slowly, the corned of his lip curved slightly into an understanding half smile.  
He opened the door and got out, closing it gentle behind him, he turned and looked at George

"S'okay George" he said quietly "see you tomorrow yeah?" he patted the side of the car lightly and turned making his way down the driveway and out onto the street, not looking back.  
George slumped back into her seat and pulled her fingers down the length of her face  
"Shit"

*******

Georgia awoke early the next morning half an hour before her alarm, surprisingly refreshed despite her binge and break up the night before. Upon opening her eyes she found a yellow post it stuck on her forehead  
"DAISY" Georgia screamed.  
"Rube dropped it by last night make sure you're not late" Daisy's muffled voice penetrated from the creaky old wooden floor of the bedroom  
She sat upright and ripped it off moaning with frustration as she threw her blanket off her, it landed with a light thud on the floor beside the bed sending a light cloud of dust into the air.

Georgia watched the small particles float carelessly in the beam of light that had broken in through the dense heavy curtains that cloaked the large bay window in the corner of the room.

She got up and made her way to the bathroom checking the time on her watch as she retrieved it from her nightstand; she had an hour to get across town and find L. Cummings. She quickly showered and was gone before Daisy had a chance to question her over her 'hot date'.  
Georgia made her way across town and eyed the clock radio; she would make it- just, although she had a feeling she'd be cutting it fine.  
The reap was at the new burger joint at the end of the strip near reaper headquarters 'Das Waffle Haus'. She strolled into the near empty cafe and looked around, there were no customers, and two greasy teenagers occupied the front counter. One of their name tags read Louis.  
Louis was an average built teenager, Georgia guessed around 16. He had a mass of ginger hair crammed under his blue work cap; his pale skin was adorned with large red freckles, and acne. Georgia glanced at his face, it seemed the acne and freckles were having a turf war to dominate the territory between his ears, George guessed the greasy spots were winning. He saw her approach and donned the required 'Hi can I help you Ma'am' stance and awaited her order.  
George glanced at the menu and grimaced; although one of the luxuries of being a reaper meant no hangovers, the thought of food made her want to hurl. She shook her head and smiled at Louis making him a little uncomfortable. He shifted his weight nervously and glanced behind her; the first rush of customers had arrived.  
"Say are you Louis Hasberg?" she inquired  
"No Cummings, I'm Louis Cummings" he confirmed. Georgia reached out her arm and brushed his hand  
"Sorry my mistake, I thought you were someone else" she turned and began to exit the restaurant.  
Louis stepped back and eyed Georgia suspiciously as she exited, bumping into his co-worker who had approached him from behind and was carrying a tray of sodas causing him to drop them. Louis slipped back and held his hands out to break his fall, landing on the hot grill plate. He let out a cry of pain and spun around losing his footing on the ice cubes on the floor; landing head first into the large hot deep fryer.  
Georgia watched the commotion from outside and giggled.  
"Hey that's not funny you fucking sadist, I'm fucking dead" Louis's voice cried out from behind her  
"It is a little, one of the funnier deaths I've seen in a while" she turned to face him  
"who or what the fuck are you anyway deaths bitch"  
"Pretty much, I took your soul before you decided to take a dip in the vat of hot oil"  
"Huh, I thought my job sucked"

******

Georgia walked in to the waffle house and tried to mentally wipe the smile from her face  
-Maybe I was losing all empathy for people, that death wasn't particularly funny, and I kinda felt bad for him- maybe I had been spending too much time with Mason.  
She arrived at the usual booth and sat beside Daisy, who was seated across from Mason- Rube and Roxy were noticeably absent.  
"Mmmm Georgia, what would that smile be in lieu of?" Daisy asked "wouldn't have anything to do with your hot date last night, I have been trying to get some info out of dear Mason here but, alas his lip are sealed, Come on Georgia, you can tell me "  
Mason quickly glanced at Georgia avoiding eye contact and turned his concentration to the menu studying it diligently as if he had never seen it before.

Georgia looked at Mason; he looked terrible, he had been laying off the booze and drugs in the past month or so but she figured he'd given up on moderation and indulged last night  
Roxy arrived before George had a chance to retort with a patented trademark Lass response. Roxy limped heavily into the restaurant and collapsed into the booth next to Mason with a grunt  
"Jeez, Mason you been coming here for twenty god damned years; you still don't know the menu?"  
Mason glanced up noticing Roxy's heavily bandaged leg  
"Jesus Christ Rox, what the fuck happened to you?" Mason asked laughing  
"Fucking guard dog took a chuck out of my fucking leg after it feasted on its owner"  
Mason laughed again "Was it a pit-bull? I've been bitten by one of those; twice, actually, they latch on and don't want to let go" Mason clenched his jaw and bared his teeth, letting out a growl imitating a dog  
Roxy retrieved her gun from its holster and pointed it at Mason's head "I swear to god I will not hesitate shooting you right between your big green puppy dog eyes Mason, I already blew that dogs head clean off my leg, and it'll give me an excuse to let off some pent up steam" Roxy replied  
Mason growled in response. Roxy released the safety and cocked the gun. Mason's smile faded and he sunk back into his seat returning his attention to the menu, still avoiding Georgia's gaze, Roxy returned the gun into her belt.  
"Oh poor puppy" Georgia mused  
"Was it for police business, or was it a mission from Rube" Daisy asked  
"Reaper business, I don't start my shift til 12" Roxy replied  
"Then why are you wearing you uniform now?"Georgia asked  
"I bet it's for the free coffee, isn't it Roxy" Mason replied before Roxy could answer George's question.  
Roxy raised her eyebrow "So how'd the hot date go last night" She looked between Georgia and Mason both of who avoided each other's eye contact  
"Wasn't a date, I just gave her some advice over her dad."  
"So she knows what happened then; back in London?" Roxy asked looking at George  
Georgia nodded, desperately hoping to steer the conversation away from her now nonexistent relationship with Mason. She was thankfully saved by Rube who had appeared behind her and pulled out his leather bound notebook, unwrapping the elastic fastener and placing post its in front of Daisy and Mason.

"Jesus Mason you look like shit, you and peanut break up?"

-Peanut? He knew something was up, he was being unusually nice and hadn't mentioned the post it for her dad.

Mason fumbled with the menu and placed it in front of him

"Why Rube we were never together; you know that" he replied nervously, although the pain was evident in his voice, the other reapers exchanged glances and Rube continued

"Ok Roxy I need you to go shot gun on Masons reap, and Georgia if you wouldn't mind taking Daisy across town her reaps near Happy Time."

The four reapers got up and left leaving Rube with the empty booth as he ordered coffee and pulled out the newspaper, turning to the daily crossword.

Chapter 6

*********  
"So what happened between you two?" Roxy asked turning her head slightly looking at Mason out the corner of her eye as she drove, catching him sneaking his old trusty flask out the waist of his pants and taking a long sip.  
"Nothing" he replied keeping his eyes on the road as he put the flask back.  
"Mason, you look like shit and smell like you've crawled out of a beer soaked ashtray, and I haven't seen that flask in months; something's up and it doesn't take fuckin Einstein to figure out it's because of George. Is it because of the post it or is there something else?"  
Mason slumped heavily against his chair and fiddled with the knobs of the air conditioner and wound down his window, before finally turning to Roxy  
"Well?" she asked again  
Mason pursed his lips in thought and inhaled "Both I guess, it just wasn't really going anywhere I suppose; Rube's always on my arse, you and Daisy acting like a couple of preppy school girls giggling and carrying on. I'm surprised it lasted so long"  
"What'd she say?"  
"Nothing, I've been rejected enough to know the 'it's not you it's me' bloody look, I left before she could say anything" He took out his flask and drained it in one go; retching a little and shaking his head.  
Roxy cocked her head giving Mason a sideways glance "So does that make it better"  
"With the tolerance that I've built up over the years darlin' its gunna take a lot more than this measly sample to make any impact" he said shaking the now empty bottle. Mason chuckled sadly  
Roxy came to a busy intersection and stopped the car. She looked at Mason and examined him; as if it were the first time she had laid eyes on him.  
He looked not unlike the first time she had actually met him near 20 years ago. His hair in a constant short scruff, his face always bore an eternal 5 o'clock shadow. Even when clean and sober Mason always seemed to retain an air of untamed charm; a true wild child from the 60's.  
First impressions of Mason tend to conclude that he was in death as he had been in life; living in the moment, relatively carefree and rather audacious. He had been rather callous with his life and had ended up a reaper; he had been around twice as long as she had learning the hard way to go about life after death; rather than learning from his mistakes, he seemed time and time again to slip back into his old habits of abuse, almost relishing his failures.  
Mason sat in the passenger seat of the squad car focusing rather intently of the small piece of yellow paper he held between his hands. His brow was stitched in deep thought, an unusual look for Mason; Roxy knew that the thoughts crawling through Mason's head were certainly not of the post it he was playing with  
"You're really cut up about this one aren't you; you really like her"  
Mason glanced up at Roxy knowing that she was far too smart to lie to, even if he could be convincing she wouldn't buy it anyway. He stared out the front of the windscreen scanning the intersection; eyeing an old bum standing in the middle of the square, wearing a large cardboard sign over his chest. Scrawled across it were words of wisdom that Mason guessed were from the bible.  
Mason spotted the ugly graveling lurking behind him out the corner of his eye.  
Mason looked at Roxy and drew the corner of his mouth up into a smile "Found my reap, you wait for me?" he said as he got out of the car and made his way over to the dirty old man.  
Roxy watched Mason walk across the footpath to the older man; patting him on the shoulder before turning around and retreating to the car.  
He sat and looked around uncomfortably, he could tell Roxy hadn't finished her questioning and he wasn't in the mood to be hassled; he also couldn't be bothered making his own way back across town. He didn't want to talk but he didn't want to be alone; mentally weighing up his options he came to the conclusion that Roxy was the only person he knew available and seemed genuinely interested in what he had to say.  
"So what are you going to do, about tomorrow?" Roxy looked at Mason expectantly hoping he would bite.  
"Haven't really thought about it really, I suppose things are a little more complicated now. She wants to be there; I said I'd take her along with me."  
"Mmm Rube though that's what would of happened; its why he gave it to you"  
"What so he could watch me screw up some more, he's a fucking sadist he is; loves other peoples misfortunes he does." he paused and looked at Roxy who gave a sympathetic smile in return  
"Or maybe he thought you were the best suited for the reap; George will listen to you and she trusts you."  
"Yeah, or maybe she'll dump my drunken arse after hearing a couple of stories about Mason's pathetic journey through the afterlife and move on to, oh I don't know, someone whose got their shit together, someone you guys don't know; someone alive, with a pulse"  
Roxy snorted "Yeah right, I love the girl but for starters she's dead, and she's pretty messed up; as well as being a stubborn bitch and a pain in the ass, plus it's always a bonus dating a reaper, you don't need a constant front; pretending to be someone else" she smiled at Mason; he knew this was her attempt at trying to pull him out of the slump, and he smiled back  
"Let's go back to the fuckin' Faffle house the boss wants to see me" Mason replied

********

Roxy dropped Mason off at the waffle house at 11:30, and went to work. He walked in and sat at the empty booth and ordered a coffee in a bid to sober himself up a little. Rube would be back from his mornings reap and Mason expected that he would want to discuss a few things; mainly the following days reap, they had barely spoken to each other since the outburst the previous morning. An hour passed and Rube had yet to appear. Daisy had been and gone filling him in on her conversation with Georgia that morning.

Mason had sat and played with the saltshaker spilling its contents onto the table and began to draw lines with a fork. He didn't acknowledge Daisy's presence until Georgia's name was brought into the conversation. At the mention of her name Mason had dropped the fork and ceased drawing on the table, leaning back into the green linoleum covered seat, his eyes still fixed on the artwork he had created.  
To an observer, Mason looked as if he were admiring his creation; to Daisy, who knew him better, it was obvious she had peaked his interest and she now had his complete and undivided attention.

"She's a hard nut to crack, that one. I tried all my tricks and she didn't budge, I don't know what you said or did to her but she refused to discuss anything; talk about bad timing. I understand the impending death of a father would upset anyone, but the added weight of a breakup, Jesus Mason you could have waited until after to give her the flick, give her a little support if anything. I always guessed you were a little bit of a love rat; a real love 'em and leave 'em type, but I would have guessed you would be a little more sensitive than that." Mason reached into his jeans pocket to retrieve the flask pausing only to remember that he had drained it earlier and hadn't had the time or the money to replace it yet, he slumped back into his seat.

Daisy sighed in frustration, evidently annoyed that Mason had continued to ignore her probing. At her audible display of the displeasure of being snubbed Mason looked up at Daisy and met her gaze for the first time since she had sat down and commenced talking at him.  
Daisy was taken aback at the emotion and sense of loss that seemed to radiate out of his emerald green eyes. She immediately knew that she had read the situation wrong and had spent the last few minutes trying to make Mason feel remorse for actions and behaviour he hadn't actually performed.  
"Georgia, she was the one who..."Daisy's voice faulted slightly as she looked back at Mason, whose expression remained unchanged "Well, I, we, I mean, I just assumed that..."  
Mason raised his eyebrows slightly and returned his attention back to the mess of salt before him. Daisy understood that the conversation was over, even though she desperately wanted her questions answered, she had stuck her foot in it and Mason had closed up. She nodded her head and left, leaving him with his thoughts and salt and exited the restaurant, patting him on the shoulder on her way out.  
"Boy, you had better be cleaning that up yourself, before you go anywhere" Kiffany stood at the end of the table  
Mason smiled to himself; boy, he was well over thirty years older than she was, because he never showed any signs of aging he was always treated like a young twenty something delinquent- he loved it.  
"Yes Kiffany my darlin' the mess will be removed before I have removed myself from this fine establishment."  
"Mmm hmm, you gunna order anything to day beside coffee, or you gunna sneak that flask and get drunk instead?"  
Mason glanced up at Kiffany "Another coffee please, and what time is Rube usually here for lunch; he wanted to see me"  
"I got no idea when the old guy'll be here" she glanced at the clock on the wall behind her "but his over an hour late, he's always here by 12, no matter what. Hope nothing happened to him" she glanced out of the window and smiled down at Mason "At least you won't be alone, the pretty ones back" she turned and made her way back to the kitchen.  
Mason closed his eyes and laid his head back against the top of the booth with a slight thump- Oh god not Daisy again.  
He heard her sit down and without looking spoke "Listen Daisy I'm just not in the bloody mood today okay, I didn't sleep last night I spent the whole time wallowing in my own self pity, I'm dying for a new flask of whatever I can get my hands on; I'll drink fuckin' turpentine I don't bloody care, anything to keep my mind sedated. And yes, its cause of bloody George happy now, she ended it and I'm a complete and utter mess, okay? So I'd like to be left alone because I'm pretty sure it's a half day for her and she'll no doubtedly be here soon, and I'd like to disappear before she gets here" He sat still waiting for her to reply or leave, desperately hoping for the later. A few moments passed and there was no movement and Mason slowly began to half open one eye  
"Hi" George began meekly; a nervous half smile crept along her lips.  
Mason opened his eyes and lifted his head off the booth, and exhaled lightly before letting his head fall back against the booth "I thought you were Daisy" he spoke to the ceiling  
"I figured that"  
Mason sat up and looked into Georgia's eyes "If you're looking for Rube I don't know where he is I was meant to meet him over an hour ago and he's a no show"  
He diverted his gaze back to the salt drawing, he could feel the warm embarrassment creeping up his neck into his face.

Georgia walked it and saw that she would have her opportunity to speak with Mason alone, she was denied the chance to explain herself the previous night and at breakfast this morning. She hoped Rube would be a no show, it was unusual for him to be so late for a preorganised meeting, but she really needed to talk to Mason for the arrangements for the following night if nothing else. She could feel his discomfort with her but didn't let it show, for the first time that day he was looking squarely at her; not avoiding eye contact or interaction.

"I wasn't looking for Rube, to tell you the truth I glad he stood you up and really don't want him to arrive and interrupt me before I have the chance to talk with you, explain myself. See how you are"  
Mason held his arms up slightly and looked down at himself "I'm Fine" He replied abruptly.

-Mason was evidently not fine, he really looked like shit and it was mostly my fault. He'd just admitted that he had spent the last 12 or so hours on a bender and the only reason he was here drinking coffee; instead of out drinking booze was that he had arranged to meet Rube.

"Mason, I don't think you are fine. You left before I had a chance to say anything last night"  
"Georgie I knew what was coming," he interjected, and shrugged "I just spared you the unnecessary bullshit spare my feeling shite that comes along with one of those speeches. I just thankful that got to spend some time with you."  
"Look Mason I really like you, I just don't think it's the best thing at the moment tho..."  
Mason got up and stood at the end of the table leaning crouching down next to George. She could smell the stale aroma of alcohol and the underlying familiar aroma that she had come to know as Mason.  
"Georgia I adore you, you know that and when you ready I would really like you to re evaluate the situation and change your mind. But until then we just have to keep our shit together and keep out of each other's way. Look about tomorrow night; the reaps at 8:45 108 4th street, I'll meet you across from the address at the park at 8 okay?"

Chapter 7

Georgia looked down at the note Mason had left, a small crumpled piece of paper with scrawled writing.  
My English teacher had once told me that an individual's handwriting could tell a lot about their character. She was a really weird lady, the walking talking cliché of an English teacher. She had told me that my script had shown a sullen teenage youth frustrated with life and eager to move on to the next big thing; that I was withdrawn and placed little concern in the bigger picture... Maybe she had a point  
Mason's handwriting was scratchy and almost illegible; probably more from the state he was in when he had wrote it than his actual character.

It was clearly evident that he had thought long and hard before actually writing the details of the death on the paper; the remaining space was filled with drawings and frustrated scribbles.  
George examined the note. It slowly dawned on her that she had the approximate details of where and when her father was going to kick the proverbial bucket.  
She sat motionless in her car, torn as to whether or not she should do anything with this new information that Mason had given, entrusted to her. A vision of the Mason from the night before flashed through her thoughts and she realised with regret that she would have no part in her father's death.

The day slipped by unusually quickly for George, she had been so intent on keeping thoughts of her father out of her mind that she had actually completed most of her days work; earlier than usual and was now watching the minutes slowly crawl by.

She had avoided the Waffle house that morning but wasn't spared from her job, a post it was attached to the windscreen of her car when she left Happy Time that afternoon.  
After completing her reap- a business man tripped down the flight of stairs, she had driven past her old house in Beatrice Lane at least a dozen times before parking under the large old elm that was across the lane. The same old tree she loved as a kid; the one she had fallen out of countless times and the one that when perched on the lower branches allowed you to see straight through to the living room.  
Georgia sat in her old niche and waited to catch a glimpse of her mother or sister as they busied themselves around the house. After what seemed like hours Georgia's patience wanned and her will broke; she was sore, numb and hot and there was no sign of her family. She scaled down from the tree and stiffly made her way back to the car.  
She had spent the remaining time driving aimlessly around in the humid sticky afternoon sun, avoiding the waffle house and home, until the gas in her car had finally run out, leaving Georgia with no choice but to abandon her car until she could afford petrol and a tow truck. She kicked the front tyre in frustration and looked around her.

It was nearing dusk and Georgia realised she was only two blocks from the address that Mason had given her. She walked to the empty park that boarded the lake and took a seat on the edge on an old picnic table.  
She glanced at the sky, a late afternoon storm had been warning of an impending downpour all afternoon. Large dense, dark clouds had gathered in the purple sky; being lit up at regular intervals by bright bursts of lightning and roars or thunder. She could smell the wet earthy aroma that always seemed to precede rain, indicating a storm. The hot humid air seemed to grow increasingly still and all the noise started to dim; the world and all its living things were paused in anticipation.  
George looked at her watch; it was nearing 8:30 and there was no sign of Mason. She averted her eyes to the small recently renovated weatherboard cottage that was 108 4th street. She guessed that words like 'quaint, tidy, neat" were attached to make the house seem more attractive to prospective buyers. The last remaining light on in the house was extinguished and a bright flash of lightning lit up the now darkened sky and was followed instantly by a deep loud menacing boom that echoed across the land. The leaves on the tree beside her shook slightly.  
Georgia realised she would be caught in the storm and was weighing up her options as to where she would find cover while she was waiting to see her father.

"Looks like you're going to be caught in the rain" the familiar male voice appeared behind her  
George's heart flickered and she jumped at the realisation that she was no longer alone.  
"Mason, Jesus you scared the shit out of me" She turned to face him, he held two post its in his hand, she eyed them curiously  
Mason waved the post it's "Rubes got me on another reap it's in an hour- out the front of my house, I can't stay I'm sorry here's your dad's posit, I've already taken care of him; he just needs someone to help him move on" He cocked his head and gave a half smile handing George the post it "You think you'll be okay, he'll be out in a matter of minutes"  
Georgia hadn't expected to be alone, her nerves were starting to fail and she was unsure whether not she could actually face her dad. Mason saw the doubt as it spread through George's mind and across her face "You'll be fine, we'll wait on his front porch together till he comes out, then I really gotta leg it so I'm not late."

They walked over to the small house and sat on the front step, after a few minutes sitting in silence a crash was heard and moments later Clancy appeared at the end of the footpath looking out towards the lake.  
Mason felt George stiffen beside him and inhale sharply, he put his arm around her and gave her a slight squeeze. She glanced up at him and a single tear rolled down her face. Mason nodded at her and she rose to her feet letting out a stifled sob. Clancy turned to face Georgia with a look of astonishment creeping into his face. Georgia could guess that he had already figured out that he was no longer in the realm of the living she ran the short distance between them covering the space in little more than two steps and hugged him.  
After a few minutes he pulled back and looked at her, she was as he remembered her the last day he saw her a little more than 3 years ago.  
"George? What...how... why are you here" he asked confused  
"I'm here to help you...transition, I've been living on earth as a Grimm reaper since my death- it's my job to collect souls and help them move on to the great unknown. When Mason got your name I couldn't let you go without a proper good bye" she choked as the tears started to flow  
"So Mason, the English guy that asked to borrow my phone earlier he..."  
Georgia nodded and turned to face Mason, the step was now empty and there was no sign of him. They made their way over to the porch and sat at the small outdoor setting at the end of the veranda, a bright flash of light lit up the sky and Clancy caught a glimpse of Georgia's reflection in the window- her un- reflection. He stood motionless for a second and studied George  
"I know you, I mean her" he pointed to the window and George looked seeing her unself reflected back in the dim light  
"She, you came to see me at work with Charlotte, that was you, and at the waffle house, and you're the girl Joy was talking about at the yard sale, and Reggie..." He paused and looked at George pleadingly" Reggie is inside, she is going to find...Oh shit Georgie you need to do something"  
Before she could reply George could hear the lock mechanisms in the door click into place and the slow creak of the door open  
"I can't" she pleaded,  
"Who's there, dad?"  
George looked pleadingly into her father's eyes and hugged him tightly, her face streaked with tears  
-I felt like an asshole, I could do anything; if Rube found out that I made contact with my sister as George I'd be fucked- It was the golden rule of reaping and the undead no contact with family. Ever.  
She looked at the door and saw her sister standing in the door of the house  
"I'm calling the police get the fuck off my porch"  
"I...Reg..."  
"Who are you? How do you know my name?"  
George took a step closer and Reggie squinted peering into the dark in an attempt to distinguish the features of the young woman who was talking to herself out the front of their house. George slowly took another step and Reggie inched back into the house shielding herself with the door  
"Look I've called the police they'll be here soon, so you better get the fuck out of here" she said quickly  
As George took one more step toward the front door a bright flash of light illuminated her face and Reggie recognised her  
"You..." she said quietly, a loud clap of thunder drowned out the rest of her words, but George had distinguished one of the word quite clearly- Georgia

-I didn't know what to do, I couldn't speak; my mouth had lost the ability to form words- I froze. I knew I shouldn't have been there, and I sure as shit shouldn't be talking to her. I did the only thing that my brain seemed to be able to communicate to my body- I ran.  
The most primordial instinct; fight or flight. I desperately wanted to stay and have a family reunion, tell her everything; let her know what happened to her dad and that everything would be okay.  
She turned around and saw her father's bright lights intertwined with the large electrical storm.

I ran til it felt like my body was pumping battery acid through my muscles and veins, til my lungs were at bursting point, my eyes were hot and red, my throat burned and my face felt numb. And then I ran some more.

Chapter 8

Georgia collapsed of the side of the quiet street and sat with her head in her hands and realised that in her rush to escape her sister she had lost her flip-flops and had ran most of the way with bare feet; which were now bloody and raw. She had run almost 8 blocks.

As her body cooled and her adrenaline subsided the pain began to radiate through her ankles up to her knees, she was now regretting acting impulsively and legging it barefoot. She still had at least 20 minute walk ahead of her to get home. She gingerly rose to her feet and gasped in pain limping slowly down the street making her way back home.

It was raining heavily and Mason was standing under a street light in an effort to read the post it.  
C. Keppie  
10:00 pm  
Sheppards lane

He had left Georgia with her father a little over an hour ago and was now waiting outside his house to claim his reap. He surveyed the deserted street; visibility was poor due to the thick blanket of rain that engulfed him. He ran his fingers through his wet hair- this one was going to be impossible; he would have to claim the soul after the death- he hated those.

Mason saw the dim light of the headlights of an approaching car and watched as it fishtailed across the street- this had to be it, most likely a young guy playing in the rain. As the car skidded past him he caught sight of the personalised number plate:

'K3PP1E'

He smiled at the relief of finding his reap and jogged down the street in pursuit. Mason heard the screech of the tires as the car pulled out onto the wrong side of the road; compensating for a failed manoeuvre, followed by the rev of the engine and squeal of the tires as he sped up in an attempt to straighten himself. He watched as the car hit something and came to a screeching halt.  
Mason ran to the driver's side and saw that Mr C. Keppie had been thrown from his seat and was now positioned halfway out of the smashed windscreen, groaning deeply as he coughed and sent a spray of blood across the bonnet. Mason slid his hand down the young man's back and peered into the car at the shocked passenger.  
The passenger was a young man in his early 20's who hadn't noticed Mason; he had his eyes fixed on the body of a young woman sprawled out motionless on the road in front. Mason followed his gaze and went to examine the girl.

As he walked over he looked around, the street was deserted with no one in sight, the woman on the ground looked to have lost a lot of blood and didn't look like she was in good shape, there was only one post it but it seemed there may be two deaths.  
Mason crouched down beside the woman who was face down on the black tar and checked her pulse; it was faint. He looked around on the ground around them and saw that she had lost her necklace; a gold chain with a frog charm attached was positioned a few feet away. He picked up the necklace and turned the charm in his hand, the woman let out a soft groan and rolled to her side coughing violently and spitting a large amount of blood across the tar.  
"OH shit, fuck, Georgie? fuck are you okay?" Mason's voice rose with panic.  
George looked at Mason dazed; her eyes came to focus on the young man that was now standing behind them.  
"Millie? is that you ?oh Jesus Christ, stay still I've already contacted emergency services, the ambulance and cops will be here soon don't move," he bent down to George and looked back at Mason dismissively, "I've got her she's ok, the cops wanna speak to you since you were first on the scene." He turned his attention back to George "It's ok Millie you're going to be fine"  
"Excuse me who the bloody hell are you, how do you know ge...Millie?"  
"Scott? What are you doing here? Mason? What happened?" George asked  
"Listen mate, I think you should probably go and check on your mate over there, I got Georgia"  
Mason was getting anxious, the ambulance would be there at any moment, although Georgia was seriously injured her undead metabolism was working overtime and her wounds were already starting to repair themselves; she'd have little more than a scratch before she got to emergency.  
"Who the hell is Georgia, this is Millie- do you even know her?" Scott replied cautiously  
"Of course I know her, Millie? Georgia is a pet name isn't it darlin?" he looked pleadingly at George  
"Its ok Scott, do you have something in the car I can use as a blanket; I'm cold"  
Scott hesitated and looked at Mason warily, "Don't move her she could have spinal injuries"  
"I think she's going to be fine, it's ok mate I got her."  
Scott shook his head and made his way to the car. Mason knelt down next to George and stroked her face; wiping off a light streak of blood  
"Fuck darlin, are you okay?"  
"I feel like my insides have been put in a fucking blender." she groaned  
"Georgie the ambulance will be here soon, they are going to take you to get an Xray- it'll come back clean people are going to think it's pretty suss"  
"Mason I work with this guy, he's gunna think its suss if I don't go and miraculously get up and walk away"  
"I don't like him Georgie,"  
"Now's not the time to get jealous Mason" she got up onto her elbow and winced in pain, turning to see the approaching headlights of the emergency services.  
Mason stood as the police squad car pulled up and he watched as Roxy walked over shaking her head  
"Jesus Christ Mason this is the second time this week you been at a fucking crimes scene" She whispered in a voice only Mason could hear, she surveyed the street and let her eyes rest on Georgia who was attempting to sit up, she winced as she coughed and spat out another mouthful of blood  
"Fuck, George are you okay girl?" Roxy bent down next to George "You don't look so good- this your first major accident? It'll take a couple of hours but you'll be..."  
"Officer thank god, this is Millie Hagen, she was in the accident; was hit by the car. You need to get the paramedics over here immediately" Scott interrupted.  
Roxy stood slowly and surveyed the young man and diverted her eyes to Mason who was standing behind him  
"Sir, I understand you were the first on the scene, you mentioned you lived around here?" she motioned for Mason to follow her and the pair walk to the shelter of Mason's newly acquired residence.  
"This is some serious shit Mason; that guy knows George" she paused and sighed looking over to the mass of flashing lights "Look, I can fix this, I know a guy in radiology who owes me a favour, and one of the paramedics is friends with Rube they can help us out; fix an Xray so it looks like she's hurt. What the fuck was she doing in the middle of the road?"  
"I don't bloody know Rox, I didn't even see her until I was about to leave; I couldn't leave her here by herself, or with him"  
Mason stood on the porch next to Roxy, with his arms folded across his chest and his hand hugging into his armpits. They were both soaking wet, Roxy glanced up to Mason and sighed, a concerned look of loss and affection was sewn across his face  
"Look Mason, you're going to have to let her go, you guys broke up. I know you can't switch off your emotions; we all know how strongly you feel for her but there's nothing you can do. You can't go to the hospital this work colleague of hers will get suss, she has to be Millie; she's a big girl and a reaper she'll be fine. I'll meet you in the morning at the Waffle House."  
Roxy patted him on the shoulder and straightened her had walking back into the now easing rain.

By the time Roxy had arrived at the Waffle House that morning Mason had been there for almost two hours. He hadn't been able to sleep and had had no luck waking Daisy.

George's injuries were still evident; her face had slight bruising around her forehead and grazing along her jaw. She had her right leg in a thick plaster cast and was trying to use the crutches presumably supplied by the hospital. She fell heavily into the seat across from Mason next to Roxy.

"Fucking crutches, stupid sticks" she grumbled as she let them fall onto the floor.

"What were you doing in the middle of the road George?" Mason glanced up meeting her gaze, she blushed slightly

"I was talking to my dad, and Reggie came out and found me on her porch; talking to myself. She threatened to call the cops- until she recognised me, she knew who I was, and she called me George. I didn't know what else to do; so I ran."

"What happened to the wa…?" Mason started but was stopped by Scott appearing at the end of their table

-Scott seemed like the typical varsity jock, tall handsome and fit. He was well dressed and groomed with a styled crop of dark blond hair and deep blue eyes.

"Oh thank God you're okay, I checked with casualty and they said you had checked yourself out, I didn't follow you here I went to all the donut and waffle houses in Seattle to look for you; seeing as you always smell of waffles." He trailed off and looked at the others.

-I can't believed he'd actually searched the town for me with a chance of finding me; just to see if I was okay, it was kinda sweet.

"You're the cop from the accident and you"

"Scott this is Roxy she's…an old neighbour, and this is Mason we're…"

"Just mates" Mason finished looking at George with a poignant half smile.

"Jesus Georgia what ever happened to you?" The southern styled immaculately pronounced voice came from behind their new intruder "scoot" she added as she took the seat next to Mason.

George grimaced at the sound of her real name; it had been said too many times now and she was trying to think of an explanation to give to Scott, who was looking quite confused

"This is Daisy my house mate; this is Scott from _Happy Time"_

"Why is everyone calling you Georgia, you're name is Millie"

"She has a not so secret love of classic Black and White films from the 20's, her favourite is 'The Gold Rush' with Georgia Hale, so calling her Georgia is our way of teasing her all in good fun though" Daisy replied coolly.

Scott nodded slowly.

"So what happened Millie? I was worried when I didn't hear your car come home this morning"

"Oh shit my car I had to leave it over near 4th street it ran out of gas last night."

She hit the heel of her palm against her forehead.

"I can give you a lift home, you can't drive like that- maybe you can give your keys to one of your closer friends and they can pick it up for you?"

"Sure, thanks Scott, Mason would you be able to look after my car for me?"

She handed Mason the keys their fingers touched as the keys exchanged hands and were left lingering longer than normal. Daisy and Roxy exchanged glanced and looked at the pair. George gave a half smile to Mason as she turned and walked out the door following Scott.

Mason's distain and contempt toward Scott was clearly evident to Roxy and Daisy

"What was that about the longer than normal touch of fingers- you two have split right?" Daisy enquired

"What the fuck has that wank got that I don't he doesn't even know her, and he never really can know her, what's he got eh?" Mason said in reply ignoring the question

"Scott a car" Daisy piped up

"I can get a car" Mason replied not picking up the joke on the play of words

"Scott a job" Roxy joined in

"Scott a great sense of style, Scott a nice ass"

"Scott a pulse"

"Scott Georgia's attention"

Both the girls snorted and laughed in hysterics

"That's it fuck off the both of you, I'm not in the bloody mood and I don't need any shit today.

They both stood and left still laughing as they exited.

Mason was left sitting in the booth by himself, reflecting on the past week; tallying up the gains and losses. He sighed heavily and retrieved a small flask from his pocket and took a long sip, drinking greedily.

-It seemed that no matter who or what you were in your life, or death; you had to deal with the struggle of losing something or someone, whether it be a sister, a father, a lover, a friend, a mentor or something as jovial as a game or bet it was just a way of life.

It was always drilled into me as a kid that it didn't matter if you won or lost it was how you played the game that really mattered.

If I had learnt anything from being dead it was that life was a game and for me death, was extra innings my penance for time spent on the bench not wanting to participate.

You really can't expect to win them all you're either naive or just plain stupid it you think you can, because if you're winning someone, somewhere is inevitably loosing.

People's perceptions on wining and loosing may differ greatly but it all comes down to getting what you want, but what happens if you don't know what you want?

End…


End file.
